Be Careful What You Wish For
by 2Early2Quit
Summary: Ally was always the regular, painfully normal teenager; she nothing special, or so she thought. When she finds that she has the ability to do things that have the possibility of changing the world, she must learn to control her abilities and use them for the better. A certain blond-haired boy will help her do just that.


**A/N:** Hope you enjoy my new story!

**Summary: **Ally was always the regular, painfully normal teenager; she nothing special, or so she thought. When she finds that she has the ability to do things that have the possibility of changing the world, she must learn to control her abilities and use them for the better. A certain blond-haired boy will help her do just that.

**WARNING:** Strong language.

* * *

><p><strong>Prologue:<strong>

"Okay, so who exactly are you, _random-person-that-drags-me-into-the-forest_?"

"I'm a Guide. Your Guide. I'm supposed to teach you things." This guy. This guy was her guide. She couldn't believe this guy would actually be able to teach her things.

"What exactly are you supposed teach me?"

"Well, I'm going to explain why you have this power, teach you to control them, and how to use them when needed," he explained, "Also, wishing is not the only power you have."

"What else can I do, _not _that I'm eager to use any abilities."

"You'll find out soon enough," he smirked. She sighed.

"Will you stop with that stupid smirk?!"

"Why? Does it turn you on?" he teased. She flushed. He had a smug expression.

"Just shut up," she paused to look away, "And it's starting to get late. I need to get going."

* * *

><p><em>"Every great dream begins with a dreamer. Always remember, you have within you the strength, the patience, and the passion to reach for the stars to change the world."<em>

—Harriet Tubman

* * *

><p>As her arms formed goose bumps and she felt a shiver down her neck due to the autumn cold, she slammed the door behind her, after running out hastily, and walked on to the driveway. She noticed that her had car now started to shine, which was remarkable for an unwashed, ancient car. Looking up, the sun blinded her with rays of white light. She was late.<p>

Quickly opening the car door, she hopped in and prayed to God that she wasn't late. She had a perfect attendance that she didn't intend on ruining. She turned her keys, but the car refused to start. She hated the goddamn thing, but it was better than the smelly, old bus and it was all her father could afford, so she was okay with it—except during times like this.

She cursed out of desperation. Kicking the pile of worthlessness, she tried once again, but to no avail. This was usually unlikely, most of the time the kick was enough to get the car to start. Knowing next to nothing about motor vehicles, she relied on her common sense to save her. Opening the hood of the care and examining it, she found nothing strange. Next she jiggled some wires, when the car suddenly roared to life.

She quickly jumped in and pressed the accelerator, having absolutely no idea what she did. But hey, a group of guys standing a few houses sure thought it was impressive. They whistled at her as she passed by. She grabbed the nearest thing to her, a water bottle, and threw it through the open window, at one with the backwards snapback. She didn't miss. Needless to say, they wouldn't whistle at her again. As she adjusted her mirror, she noticed that her cheeks were apple-red, strange because nothing happened that should make her blush. At least it did the job of make-up, she thought.

§

When she finally reached the school she couldn't a single area to leave the goddamned car. Waiting one incredibly long minute, a car had finally left its spot. Since her luck was amazing, it turned out to be the worst spot of all. Taking the parking space farthest from the door, she checked the time beside the radio, noticing she only had two minutes left. She ran out, as her brunette curls flopped in her face, no doubt making her hair look worse than it already did. Crashing into the doors below the big bold letters that read "Marino High" and nearly breaking her nose, she ran to History like it was life and sat in the only chair available. Immediately, the bell rang, signaling the beginning of class as she released the breath she didn't realize she was holding.

"Car problems?" her dear friend, Trish, asked knowingly, but probably still undermining the annoyance that came from the situation.

"Score."

Her teacher began the roll call, and like usual she didn't pay attention until her name was read.

"Ally Dawson."

"Present!" she called out. Her teacher look surprised.

"When did you come in?"

"Oh, a long while ago." Trish rolled her eyes at her "lie." While the teacher was talking about trend of history repeating itself, the two friends caught up as if they hadn't seen each other in a hundred years. In reality, it had been a matter of hours.

"So, did you hear about the new girl?"

"What new girl? We have a lot of girls at our school. How am I supposed to know which one is new. Maybe next you can ask me to find a green leaf in a tree! Do you think I can read—"

"So you haven't," Trish interrupted the clearly disturbed girl beside her, "Everyone says she's a bitch."

"Well, what's her name?"

"Cassidy."

"Have you met her, what if she's not that bad? Rumors aren't usually true."

"True that," her sassy friend agrees. "I haven't talked to her, but she seems arrogant."

"I guess we'll find out."

"Is there something you'd like to share with the class, Ms. Ally Dawson?" The teacher finally noticed that they were talking.

"Is there something _you'd_ like to share, 'Mr. Icheatonmywife'?" Trish interrogated. Ally looked at her questioningly, so she turned to explain. "Okay so, I was walking by and—"

"I don't wanna know," Ally replied.

"That's _enough_, Ms. Delarosa!" the teacher yelled, "You have detention Friday!"

"Nah, I'm busy Friday. Looks like you probably are too."

"AHHHHH!" the teacher turned chaotic and fled the classroom. The teacher probably wasn't meant for teaching.

"Free period!" a student called out. The situation was nearly comical.

"Trish, that really wasn't right. Literally, you are driving people insane." She gave a disappointing look.

"Well, he shouldn't have done it," Trish pointed out.

Ally sighed, "I guess you're right." Trish was a lost cause when it came to giving up her nonchalant sass.

The two walked out of the now empty classroom and began to roam the halls. The school was pretty large in comparison to most high schools nearby. No matter how big the school was, the hallways were meant for itty-bitty snails, like all high schools. _How did the builders even think that so many kids could fit in that tiny hallway?_, Ally thought. The lockers were pretty large, but barely anyone ever used them. Most students carry around backpacks, another reason the hallways need to be larger.

Ally looked around the crowded hallway over abnormally tall people; arrogant populars blocking one side, nice nerds blocking the other. Then there were the people that didn't really fit into anything, they were scattered around the hallway. In Marino High, you were either a popular, a nerd, or a nobody. Being a "nerd" was apparently worse for your social life than being a no one. Ally wondered why people had to classify. People shouldn't have to be in a category, they should be themselves, which doesn't belong in any category.

She noticed a tall blonde guy talking to his friends. They were all cheering him on for something. She saw him walk over to a girl by her locker. The girl was actually pretty, she had curly black hair and... Ally suddenly realized that it was one of her friends. Kylie, to be specific. He leaned against the locker beside her and whispered something into her ear. She looked him straight in the eye and swung her hand against his face. _That had to leave a mark, _she thought. The guy's friends laughed at him and the he glared at them. Kylie slammed her locker and walked away, shoving people out of her way. Ally had to stifle her laughter. All of a sudden, that guy looked at her slightly embarrassed and when he saw that Ally had noticed, he looked away. Well, _that was awkward_, she thought to herself.

Attempting to slip out of her thoughts, she saw another one of the "populars" was coming towards them. The girl had blonde hair and green eyes. She walked right in between Trish and Ally and elbowed her way through, making them nearly stumble to the ground.

"And just who do you think you are?" Ally turned around and glared. She was usually quiet, but she'd say something when she needed to.

"Shhh... Ally, that's Cassidy," Trish whispered in quiet voice. Or, at least she thought she was being quiet.

"Yep. Don't mess with me, Amy."

"That's _Ally_."

"Whatever."

"So, you're the new kid that thinks she's better than everyone." Ally rolled her eyes.

"_Excuse_ me! _What _did you say?"

"Did I stutter?!"

"Well, I shouldn't be complaining anyway, since you're right. I _am _pretty much better than everyone."

"Nooo, I said you think that. But, you're wrong. I'm probably hurting your little ego, but face it, you're just as average as anyone else." Ally was starting to rage, she usually let things go, but she couldn't this time.

"Look little bitch, just don't step in my way, and you won't fall."

"What? Do you own the hallway?" Ally looked to Trish, "Why don't you say anything? I thought _you_ of all people would say something!"

"I'd rather not deal with dumb sluts."

"First of all, clearly it doesn't matter if I'm dumb, when I'm already way more popular than you and I've been with more guys. And Annie, what's wrong with your hair? Did you get hit by a bus or something?" She chuckled.

"It's _ALLY_, for goddamn's sake_! A-L-L-Y!" _she grabbed her shoulders and started to shake her.

"Eew. Get _off _me ugly bitch." This girl was so full of herself. Ally wished a bus would hit _her_. She finally walked away.

"_Whore_," Ally whispered under her breath.

"It's okay, don't let that half-brained moron ruin the day. We've got about an hour left of class, want to go outside?" she spoke calmingly.

"Yeah, why not?" she said. Ally could use some fresh air. They walked out the back doors and into the forest nearby. The school never seemed to care too much about their students. It was still chilly, and they both shivered. But, the view was beautiful. The sun was still rising, a mix orange and somewhat pink light was reflected on the clouds, making the sky seem like a painting. The trees were full of a rainbow of color; dark chocolate, rose petals, fresh pumpkin. Each long blade of grass was still wet with dew drops still not quite evaporated. It may be cold, but autumn was definitely a beautiful season.

"I'm sure Kylie and Carrie are already there." Trish spoke, snapping Ally out of her thoughts.

"Oh. Yeah, they probably are." They walked for a few more minutes and then found their other two best friends sitting at one of the three picnic tables in an open area of the forest. The two of them were giggling about something.

"Hey!" Trish yelled out.

"Hey," they both called. Ally and Trish sat down on the circular green table.

"Wait, Ally, you skipped class?!" Kylie realized that Ally skipping class was as likely as a zombie apocalypse occurring. Trish and Ally sat down at the table across from them.

"No, free period."

"Ahh."

"So, what were you two giggling about?"

"We heard that Dallas is on the single's list now, he finally broke up with Kira. He caught her cheating on him." Carrie talked in a gossip-y voice. _The wonders of high school,_ Ally thought.

"Ohh." Ally said.

"So, what's up with you?"

"Ally took down Cassidy!"

"What?! Why didn't you say so? That girl's got some serious problems." Kylie shook her head, making her long, black ponytail move.

" Well, it didn't end as I had planned, but it was sort of a victory, I guess," Ally shrugged.

"It was great, you guys should have seen it," Trish spoke excitedly.

"Speaking of great," Ally started, "You should have seen Kylie slap this guy." Kylie blushed with embarrassment.

"Wait, you slapped a guy and you didn't tell me!" Carrie looked at her with amazement. "So what happened?!"

"Well, he literally whispered 'you're hot' in my ear."

"No, I'm sure he said more than that. He was whispering for kind of a long time," Ally made a point.

"He might have blabbered something else. But, that's all I heard," Kylie said, her words dripping with sass. Everyone laughed. And just like that time passed.

"Anyway, Ally, your birthday's coming up! I have the perfect gift, are you gonna throw a party?"

"Probably." Knowing Trish, she was probably way too excited.

"Yes!" the three yelled out in unison.

"No one bring alcohol, please," Ally said carefully and looked particularly at Carrie. They all sighed.

"Why not?" Carrie whined.

"My dad would kill me. Just promis—" Their conversation was cut short by a suspicious rustling.

"What was that?" Kylie whispered, hoping whoever it was, wouldn't hear her.

"I'll go check it out." Ally stood up and started walking towards the leaves that she heard crunch.

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** Sorry, I know that nothing interesting happened yet, but I promise everything that happened is important. I have a confession to make... I actually hate fall, but I felt like it's the only season I could write about.

**P.S.: **I recently changed my name to 2Early2Quit, but my username was previously AusllyLoverN. Just letting you guys know so you don't think I stole my own stories. lol

* * *

><p><strong>Question of the Day:<strong>

What's your favorite song? (Mine will always be "Young and Beautiful" -Lana Del Ray.)


End file.
